Gempa?
by Yukino Amai
Summary: Rak berderak, kepala berkunang, demam ringan. 'Aku tidak boleh pingsan'. Not Yuri.


**Gempa?**

**Disclaimer:** Hinata H. - Sakura H. © Masashi Kishimoto. Tak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari cerita in, kecuali kesenangan.

**Genre:** Friendship.

**Rate:** K+

**Warning:** Standard applied.

**Summary: **Rak berderak, kepala berkunang, demam ringan. 'Aku tidak boleh pingsan!'.

This is just for fun. Enjoy!

+.+.+

Siang itu di mini market ...

''Panas ...''keluh seorang gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Gadis berambut indigo di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

''Mau beli minuman, Saku-_chan_?'' tanya gadis indigo itu pada temannya, Sakura.

''Hn ... ? Boleh. Aku ingin teh botol.''

Kedua gadis itu berjalan menuju rak lain meninggalkan rak aksesoris yang sejak tadi jadi perhatian mereka.

''Hina-_chan_, kau cari apa?'' tanya Sakura saat melihat Hinata, temannya berdiri di depan rak coklat.

''Hm ... Aku lagi cari coklat _'silverqueen chunkybear'_ yang isinya 3. Tapi kayaknya nggak ada deh'' jawab Hinata tanpa menoleh.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Rasa pening seketika dirasanya saat berjongkok mengambil minuman di hadapannya. ''Hina-_chan_, aku pusing. Kepalaku berat.'' keluh Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Hinata tetap memperhatikan rak coklat di depannya. Diliriknya sekilas wajah Sakura yang mulai pucat. Tiba-tiba ...

Grrk ... grrk ... grrk ...

'Lho ... gempa apa ya?' batin Hinata saat disadarinya rak di depannya bergetar.

Hinata mulai panik. Diliriknya Sakura yang berjalan gontai menuju kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi tunggu dulu, ini tidak mungkin gempa.

Hinata mulai berpikir di tengah-tengah kepanikannya.

'Lho, apa aku pusing ya? Apa aku akan pingsan? Tunggu dulu. Bukannya tadi yang bilang pusing dan sakit kepala itu Saku-_chan_, kenapa aku yang pingsan? Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh pingsan.' batin Hinata.

Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia sempat melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang kini tidak ada di sampingnya dan sedang duduk di kursi yang kebetulan ada di salah satu lorong yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang semakin pucat.

'Dasar dia itu. Kenapa nggak menolak saja ajakanku tadi. Sudah tau sedang sakit tapi tetap memaksa ikut. Padahal sudah kubilang tidak usah. Memang aku memintanya menemaniku mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sasuke-_kun_ mengingat Saku-_chan_ sudah berteman lama dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi kalau begini aku jadi tidak enak melihat keadaannya. Tapi aku juga tak bisa menolaknya.'

Hinata memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Perasaan cemas, khawatir, iba, tidak enak tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba mata iris lavendernya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat mata lavendernya terbelalak kaget dan membuat mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Dia tidak percaya pada apa yang nampak jelas dilihat mata lavendernya itu.

Hinata masih memandang tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kesal. Sangat kesal. Hinata segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah di mana sahabatnya, Sakura, sedang duduk menunggunya. Wajahnya benar-benar menampakkan kekesalan. Alis yang hamper bertemu di tengah, mata menyipit dan bibir yang mengerucut.

Hinata langsung mengambil air mineral yang ada di rak di hadapannya tanpa memperhatikan apa yang diambilnya. Hinata benar-benar tidak peduli lagi pada apa yang diambilnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah segera keluar dari tempat itu secepatnya atau amarahnya akan keluar tanpa bisa dia kontrol.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau sudah selesaikan? Ayo kita keluar sekarang." ucap Hinata sedikit ketus.

Sakura sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba ketus. Tapi Sakura tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Sakit dan paening di kepalanya membuatnya sedikit cuek pada sikap Hinata.

*.*.*.*

'Pfuuuuuffffft'

"Bwahahaha ..."

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh sahabatnya itu. Sampai-sampai air yang ada di dalam mulutnya pun keluar dengan tanpa elitnya. Disemburkannya begitu saja keluar.

"Iiiihhh, Sakura-_chan_, kau jorok ah." Hinata memandang jijik ke arah Sakura yang tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah menyemburkan aira dari dalam mulutnya.

"Hahahaha ... Adududuh ... Hinata-_chan_, kepalaku sakit." keluh Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sukses menghentikan tawanya.

"Salah sendiri tertawa seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri tekanan darahmu sedang rendah tapi kau tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu. Tentu saja kepalamu sakit karena gerakanmu yang tiba-tiba itu." ucap Hinata seraya membantu Sakura berjalan dan kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di halte bus.

"Habis kau lucu Hinata-_chan_. Sepertinya 'penyakit' panikmu yang satu ini semakin parah saja ya."

"Sudahlah Sakura-_chan_, jangan menggodaku."

"Ah Hinata-_chan_, aku menyesal tidak melihatmu dan mengambil gambarmu saat itu. Kalau saja bisa, aku akan memberikannya pada Sasuke-_kun_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Dia pasti senang sekali dan pasti akan sangat berterimakasih padaku."

"Sakura-_chan_ ..."

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya itu tambah cemberut menanggapi godaannya. Hinata memang paling tidak tahan digoda.

Sakura tidak menyela saat melihat mulut Hinata yang akan meluncurkan kata-kata. Sakura tahu Hinata masih kesal dengan kejadian di mini market barusan. Dia memilih diam. Menunggu Si Pendiam itu meneruskan kata-katanya. Sakura ingin Hinata mengeluarkan unek-uneknya tanpa ia pinta. Dan benar saja. Hinata akhirnya mulai bercerita kembali.

"Kau tahu, Sakura-_chan_, saat itu aku kesal sekali."

"Hn. Kupikir sekarang kaupun masih kesal Hina-_chan"_

"Um. Karyawan laki-laki itu benar-benar membuatku kesal. Dia seenaknya saja dengan santainya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sampai membuat rak yang disandarinya bergetar. Aku sangat panik dan khawatir sekali waktu itu. Kalau saja aku tidak ingat keadaanmu waktu itu aku mugkin sudah menghajarnya dengan jurus-jurus karate yang Neji-_nii_ ajarkan padaku. Dia sungguh-sungguh beruntung. Dia beruntung tidak merasakan kemarahanku. Dia juga sungguh-sungguh sangat beruntung barang-barang yang ada di rak atas di atasnya tiadak berjatuhan menimpanya. Huh, aku benar-benar kesal"

Sakura terkesima dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya. Bukan hanya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sahabatnya, Si Putri Malu itu bercerita panjang lebar seperti itu. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sakura juga kagum, di tengah-tengah kepanikannya, Hinata masih sempat memikirkan orang lain, memikirkan dirinya.

Sakura benar-benar yakin sekarang kalau Si Putri Malu sedang kesal. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya untuk tidak menggodanya. Dia malah semakin besemangat menggodanya. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di otaknya.

"Hina-_chan_, kau benar-benar kesal rupanya."

"Tentu saja."

"Oh _Kami-sama_ ..."

"Ada apa Saku-_chan_?"

"Kau benar-benar Hyuuga Hinata, kan?" Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hinata dan memegang kedua pundak Hinata.

"Kau kenapa Saku-_chan_. Apa sakit kepalamu segitu parahnya?" tanya Hinata bingung dengan perilaku Si _Pinky_.

"Katakan Hinata-_chan_. Apa saja yang Sasuke-_kun_ lakukan padamu?"tanya Sakura dengan wajah serius.

Seketika rona merah menghiasi wajah pitih Hinata. "A-a-ap-apa m-ma-maksudmu Saku-_chan_?" dan penyakit gagap Hinata pun dengan senang hati tiba-tiba muncul kembali.

"Katakan padaku apa yang Sasuke-_kun_ lakukan padamu."

"Apa maksudmu Saku-_chan_?"

"Atau kau bukan Hinata? Hey kau! Siapa kau! Cepat kembalikan Hyuuga Hinata sekarang juga atau aku akan membantingmu!" seru Sakura sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Hinata.

" Ah ... Sakura-_chan_, hentikan. Aku jadi pusing."

"Kembalikan Hyuuga Hinata ..."

"Ugh ... Saku-_chan_. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Aku takut sakitmu samakin parah."

Hinata segera menarik gadis Haruno itu berdiri dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam bus yang tiba di halte. Hinata tidak mau sakit Sakura tambah parah. Apalagi melaihat kelakuannya barusan membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sakura tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia behasil melihat sisi lain seorang Hinata yang pastinya tidak akan terlahat setiap waktu.

Seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang kesal. Siapa sangka kelakuan karayawan mini market yang sedang merasa bosan bisa memancing emosi Si Heiress Hyuuga itu.

"Eh, Hina-_chan_."

"Hm ...?"

"Bagaimana dengan Hadiah untuk Sasukle-_kun_?"

"Itu urusan nanti. Sekarang kita pulang saja. Aku takut nanti kau malah jadi semakin sakit."

"_Gomennasai_,"

"Tidak apa. Kesehatanmu lebih utama."

"_Arigatou_."

"_Douita_."

"Hinata-_chan_-"

"-diamlah. Simpan tenagamu untuk pulang."

"Hin-"

"Haruno Sakura!"

+.+.END.+.+

_Amai Yuki Say_: Yah, Amai datang lagi dengan oneshoot pendek. Mentang-mentang dah bisa publish fict sih mungkin yah ini anak. Tapi, Amai cuma pengin berbagi aja. Ini tulisan adalah yang pertama kali Amai buat di notes FB. Dan, lagi-lagi dari pengalaman pribadi yang dirombak sana-sini. Dari sekian tulisan yang pernah Amai tulis emang kebanyakan dari pengalaman pribadi. Lebih gampang ditulis. Jadi, _Minna-san, _REVIEW?

-{Salju yang Manis}-


End file.
